Kazumi Inuzuka
Kazumi Inuzuka (''犬塚 カズミ) is a Naruto OC/RPC made by Inuzuka-Kazumi on Deviantart. Kazumi is a chuunin level kunoichi and a member of team Momoko. Background Kazumi is very hyper. She won't stop moving and joking around. But she knows the time to stop. When she's battling someone, she's very serious. When she loses she becomes furious and always demands a rematch. But Kazumi isn't always like this, she was kind and polite when she's in the academy. She is always friendly and like to help others. One day Kazumi went home to find herself alone. She knows that her father is a missing-nin but she didn't find her mom. So she decided to go to the Uchiha Household (because her mom is an Uchiha and likes to visit the Uchiha Household) and see blood everywhere. She started to get scared and search for her mom. Then Kazumi saw her mom dead in the floor. She started to scream and cry. Since that day, she started to live with her cousin, Inuzuka Kiba. After graduating to be a Gennin, Kazumi found out from Sasuke that the one who killed the Uchiha clan and her mother was Itachi. She swore revenge but she seems to forgets it after the Chunnin Exam. Kazumi doesn't like Sasuke so when Sasuke leaves the village, so she doesn't really care about him. She doesn't understand why everyone is trying so hard why they tried to bring Sasuke back. And when Naruto leaves the village to train, Kazumi just keeps training, and training because she doesn't want to lose to Naruto. During the early Shippuden, Kazumi is still the same. She still likes to joke around and being lazy. But people seem to respect her more since she gotten stronger and become nicer than before. So in Shippuden, she likes to help people a lot and decrease playing jokes and pranks to people. Personality Kazumi is hot headed and competitive. When she was bored and got nothing to do, she will find someone to prank (usually Kiba or Naruto) but it's only for fun. Even after losing her parents (her mom dead and her father missing), Kazumi is still bright and doesn't complain about it. Appearance '''Academy' In academy, Kazumi have a long hair and a light brown cloth and a blue skirt. Kazumi wanted to cut her hair but Hana (Kiba's sister) told her to keep her current hairstyle because she likes Kazumi with long hair more. Pre-Shippuden In Naruto, Kazumi uses a green jacket and a black clothing inside. Her jacket is long sleeve but she rolls it up until her elbow. She uses black pants until her knee and put her headband in her jacket. After Kazumi become a gennin, Kazumi decided to cut her hair because she thinks long hair will get in her way during missions and because she like short hair more. Naruto Shippuden In Naruto Shippuden, Kazumi still uses a jacket but now it's light blue. There is no sleeve and the hoodie is white. Kazumi still uses a black pants until her knee but it looks different. Abilities Like all other Inuzuka, Kazumi fights with her dog, Akita. However Akita died later on in Shippuden so since then, Kazumi just fight without Akita's help. When Akita is still alive, Kazumi can do fang over fang and other things with Akita. Kazumi likes to fight in short range and never makes the first move (always waits for her opponent to make the first move). When Kazumi was little, Kazumi likes to watch Hana (Kiba's sister) healing animals/dogs. So Kazumi knows a little about healing (but she's not a medical ninja). Kazumi is also good at smelling things like other Inuzukas. But Kazumi is not as good as a real Inuzuka because half of her blood is Uchiha. Even though she's half Uchiha, she can't use sharingan and she can't do any katon jutsu. Relationships Hirashi Sokoro Hirashi is one of Kazumi's Teammate. She doesn't think much of him and doesn't know or care much about his feelings for her. Kazumi somehow thinks that Hirashi is annoying and doesn't want to get involved with him. But during a mission, their teamwork is really great. Shinji Gennosuke Shinji is Kazumi's other teammate. Kazumi likes Shinji more than Hirashi (as a friend). She likes to hang around with him whenever her team meets up making Hirashi feels jelous (although he still do nothing about it). Kazumi also seem to have better teamwork with Shinji than Hirashi. Momoko Akibimi Momoko is Kazumi's Sensei. Kazumi think of Momoko as a proper sensei and admires her calling her Momoko-Sensei (she rarely ues honorifics but Kazumi called her Momoko-Sensei because Kazumi respects her). Inuzuka Kiba Kiba is Kazumi's cousin. So Kazumi is really close with Kiba. Also when Kazumi lost both of her parents, Kazumi started to live with Kiba and Kazumi think of Kiba as her brother. Kazumi has always wanted to fight Kiba in a real battle. Tenten Kazumi's only close friend who is a girl (all her other close friends are boys). Kazumi likes to joke around and train with Tenten. She really loves Tenten because she is playful and loyal to Kazumi. Kazumi and Tenten have been childhood friends. Naruto Uzumaki Kazumi think of Naruto as one of her best friend. She doesn't want to let him down and always cheer him up while he's upset. Kazumi also likes to joke around with Naruto also pranking him because Kazumi likes to see his reaction. Sasuke Uchiha Kazumi always says that she hates Sasuke to whoever is talking about him. She also told him that she hates him but Sasuke doesn't care. When Sasuke left the village, it makes her hates him more because she saw many of her friends crying or being sad because of him. But Kazumi and Sasuke is related. because Kazumi's mom is also an Uchiha. So when the entire Uchiha clan was killed, Kazumi understands Sasuke's feeling too. Trivia * Kazumi's name means "harmonious beauty" named by her mother. * Kazumi's favorite food is Crab, Tempura, and Ramen. * Kazumi's hobby is training with Tenten and hanging around with her friends. * Kazumi would like to fight Kiba and Sasuke since she never fight them and she also think their strong enough to be her opponent. * Kazumi likes to play around a lot but can be serious during a mission. * Kazumi is half Inuzuka and half Uchiha because of her parents from different clans (she is more to Inuzuka and she can't use the sharingan). Quotes * (To Tenten) "I like to fight strong people like you, Tenten!" * (To Naruto) "Jokes are more than lies, jokes are fun!" * (To Kiba about Hinata) "I respect people who doesn't have the power but wants to try, so I'm gonna help her!" * (To herself) "...to mother in heaven, I no longer wants to get revenge to Itachi. Because revenge won't make anyone happy in the end. And I want to have a happy life!" Category:DRAFT